1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-theft alarm for air powered hand tools. More particularly, it relates to an alarm sensor which is screwed into the threaded female air-intake coupling of each tool.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses various alarm systems for protecting clothing or other merchandise which is on display. An example of the prior art patents is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,555 to Millar; 5,241,297 to Goodman; 5,258,744 to Zeder; 5,341,124 to Leyden; 5,345,219 to Rogers; 5,345,220 to Wachsman; 5,347,262 to Thurmond; and 5,379,023 to Dalton. These patents generally include alarm sensors which are attached to the product being displayed. However, the prior art does not disclose an alarm for securing an air powered hand tool by the tool's threaded female air intake coupling. Such a device would be desirable since it would not interfere with the display of the air powered hand tool.